Dance This Golden Waltz
by TheWitchOfFailing
Summary: The story takes place between the third and the fourth games, presenting a day in the life at Beatrice's mansion. Pairings: Ronove X Virgillia and Battler X Beatrice


**Dance this Golden Waltz**

**Series: Umineko No Naku Koro Ni**

**Ships: Ronove X Virgilia, a bit of Battler X Beatrice**

**Rating: T**

**Time zone: Between the third game to the fourth. (Anime based)**

**First I want to apologize- I still didn't finish the novel. In fact, I'm only in the first episode, so if there are any mistakes or things that doesn't make sense, feel free to correct me. Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy the story~**

* * *

It was a known secret in the witches' world many witches enjoyed sleeping with somebody. Not in a sexual way, of course. Many witches, mostly those who used to be human, missed the warmth of somebody else's body next to theirs in the cold night.

Virgilia, the Finite Witch, wasn't one of those witches.

In fact, she thought this habit was stupid, childish and caused unnecessary, human feelings. That is why, when Beato, her young student, informed her she spent the night with a human in her bed, Virgilia almost chocked of her tea. She coughed and whipped her mouth with a white napkin, ignoring the glares Beatrice was giving her.

"May I ask who is that human?" She asked calmly and set down her cup of tea. A small giggle was heard from a tall butler that was standing behind Beatrice, but the two witches ignored him. Beatrice raised her cup with a proud look on her face and brought it to her mouth, mumbling, "I'm positive you don't have any need to ask."

A soft smirk curled on the side of Virgilia's lips when Beatrice's cheeks flushed lightly, and she turned her head to look at the red-haired man who walked past the roses garden toward their gazebo. He wore a white, modern suit, with a golden eagle on the collar, and a frown was visible on his face as he moved toward Beatrice, flushing angrily.

"Speaking of the devil..." Huffed Virgilia.

"Oi, Beato, weren't you supposed to wake me up...?!" He pouted and put his hands on his hips, looking at her with a glare and standing next to her.

She blushed lightly and Ronove, the butler, giggled once again. "I am not a servant of yours! If you wanted someone to wake you up you could've just ask Ronove! And speaking of which, why didn't you wake me up?"

All the three turned to look at Ronove, who was smiling politly, almost not holding his laugh. "Milady and Mister Battler looked so calm in their sleep I thought it would be a sin to wake them up," He explained and tilted his head with a charming smile, clearly not regretting it. Beatrice narrowed her eyes and Virgilia sighed deeply.

"You...!" Called the younger witch, but the elder one stopped her with her cold voice, "Beato, calm yourself. In my opinion, sleeping with someone, is unnecessary and useless, and I suggest you to never repeat it again. Thought I doubt you two would ever listen to me."

The three others became silent and stared at her, but Virgillia ignored them and sipped her tea slowly, closing her eyes and sighing softly.

"At least I don't snore in my sleep," Mumbled Battler.

Oh no, thought Virgillia, knowing what would happen now. Beatrice's cheeks darkened and she called out, "I do not snore in my sleep!"

A little smirk appeared on Battler's lips as Ronove giggles softly and Virgillia got out of her seat. Battler raised his chin and called teasingly, "Say that in red, Beato!"

Beatrice's cheeks flushed a bit more and she huffed, "I-I refuse...!"

Virgillia pulled her dark hat over her eyes, trying to avoide the light sun that hurt her eyes. She always had gentle eyes, and that weather certainly didn't help. She walked toward the mansion, her long dress swinging around her legs, and sighed softly as she went up the stairs. Why couldn't Beato start the next game already? True, Bernkastel said she was working on something for the fourth game, just a small surprise she thought Beato would like, but it took too long, and Virgillia was getting impatient. She was sick and tired of these nonsense. She hurried to her bedroom and fell into a chair near the window, looking out with a small sigh. Beatrice and Battler were fighting at the garden again, throwing insults at each other. A little smile curled up at the edge of Virgilia's lips, but the smile was only halfhearted. How she missed being like them, young, beautiful, with the magic filling her body. Only looking at them made her feel old and useless. She used to be the most powerful witch exists, and now... she just was a piece of memory, something that doesn't mean anything anymore.

Her life, her pride, her title, it was all taken away by Beato. She loved the young witch, of course, but couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy. Her power was still strong, but... she was bound to Beatrice's power. She had limits, and if her power got over-used, she was chained back and held at the spot. It was horrible, but she got used to it.

The only thing that still hurt was looking at him. He didn't care. He was just a demon doing his job, and she was nothing more than a previous mistress. Her desire meant nothing to her, and after some times, it meant nothing to her, either. She felt as if she was at the point where nothing truly mattered.

Ronove bowed deeply to his young mistress, letting a small grin cover his lips. "I will call her in a moment, milady."

He vanished in a shred of light and appeared at the door-step at Virgillia bedroom, knocking and bowing his head. "Lady Virgillia, I was ordered to call you back to the rose garden."

Virgillia stood up from her chair and walked toward a small bookshelf, running her hand on the back of a heavy book and blowing away the dust that formed on her finger. "Why?"

Ronove's head was still tilted forward in a small bow and he replied formally, "Lady Beatrice and Mister Battler are hoping to start their next game. Milady got irritated by Lady Bernkastel's delay."

A little giggle left his lips and he covered his mouth with his fist. Virgillia nodded slowly and sat down at the round table, holding her dress as she sat. She looked over at the opened widow and said, "Tell her I am busy."

A silver kettle appeared in Ronove's hand and he walked over toward the table, a small cup appearing in his other hand. He poured her some black tea and put it down at the table, looking out the window. "You miss it, don't you? Being young like milady, I mean."

Virgillia took the cup and took few little sips, closing her eyes slowly, then put it down and replied with a quiet voice, "This is a matter I am trying not to think of."

Ronove wasn't like any other butler. Being a great demon, he wasn't afraid of telling his master or mistress things most servants would be ashamed or scared to say. And somehow, he always managed to dig into his surroundings' thoughts, reveal every little thought they had, every single desire and dream they ever had. That was his special talent; He could see anything one thought, and wasn't ashamed of using it for his own goals.

But with Virgillia it was different, or at least that was what she thought. At the times she used to be the Infinite Witch, his mistress, he have learnt that looking into her thought wouldn't be a wise thing for him to do. Being a great witch, she created a shield that protected her mind from a stranger's intrusion and prevent people like him playing with her thoughts. In fact, that shield wasn't all that strong, but Ronove preferred letting her believe it.

"I wonder," He chuckled lightly and placed the kettle on the table, walking behind Virgillia. He bent over so his face was close to the side of her neck and asked with a calm voice, "Is Lady Virgillia jealous of milady...?"

Virgillia's glare was harsh and strong comparing to her usual, calm face. She narrowed her eyes and asked dryly, "And why would I be...?"

Ronove chuckled lightly and straighten his back, walking around the table again. His eyes were set on Virgillia's and he replied quietly, "Was there anything she didn't take from you? Your pride, your title... Wasn't Lady Virgillia the greatest Endless? I remember those times very well. Oh, so well. You used to be different, Lady Virgi-"

"Stop it," She said quietly and felt her heart sink in her chest. He was making fun of her, laughing at her! That fool will pay!

An unpleasant smirk covered the butler's lips and he bowed, putting his hand on his chest. If he had a heart, his hand was placed on it. "I shall go tell milady you won't be joining her."

She responded with an small, almost unnoticeable nod, and he vanished in a shred of golden light.

"Agh, that fool...!" Called Virgillia and hit her fist onto the table in frustration, closing her eyes. She used to be emotionless, cold and calm and thoughtful. Now she felt like a stupid little girl that cries over stupid love letters.

The pain was physical. It beat in every bone and nerve. He really didn't care for her; She was just someone for his entertainment. From what it seemed, he might as well prefer Beatrice over her. Not that it mattered all that much.

She got up from her seat and pulled out her wand, waving it violently in the air. A piano was standing at the other side of the room and as she waved the wand, it opened and started playing a slow melody. Virgillia waved once again, her movement violent and angry, and the music starting to match her anger, fast and dramatic. She froze at the spot, raising her head slowly as the music became calmer.

Who are you to get mad? Such a selfish girl you are...

She felt again like a child being scolded by her teacher, the previous great witch Beatrice. And as her thoughts trailed to the strong witch, the woman who was like a mother to her, the music changed.

It got calm and soft, and Virgillia couldn't help but smile softly. She put her wand on the table and raised her hands in the air, as if she was holding an invisible partner. One step backward and she already was swept into the dance, moving in circles, her dress waves around her. Everything was calm; everything was quiet, like it always was. As long as Virgillia was calm, everyone around her would be calm; that way nothing bad happens.

She loved dancing; it made her feel younger and found dancing to be... magical. It was a stupid thing to say, thought, since she was a witch herself. Music was just a thing she adored and she danced a lot on her free time. (Not that she would admit it. Gaap would laugh at her for ages).

Suddenly, a manly voice was heard from behind her, "Sorry for interrupting, but Milady demands your coming, Lady Vir- Oh, did I interrupt something...?"

Ronove grinned and smiled to her amusedly. Virgillia's hands dropped to her sides and she turned quickly, facing him.

"No, you did not," She said quickly and bowed her head a bit, the music filling the silence around them. Ronove let out a smile and bowed deeply. "Miss Beatrice demands you coming."

Virgillia turned her back quickly and held the urge to huff in anger. She looked out the window at the two people who were at the garden. They both sat at the table, exchanging glares. "I've already gave her my answer. It's her childish game, not mine."

Ronove's giggle was heard again and he tighten the gloves on his hands, taking one step toward her. "I see. I assume you are too busy dancing with invisible friend, Mr. Mackerel. What a shame."

Virgillia clenched her hands and gasped quietly in anger. "Tsk. Don't say such things to me, furniture."

"Ah, my apologies, I didn't think it hurt Lady Virgillia," He bowed his head and took few step toward her. She heard the steps and turned around quickly to stare at him, "Please leave the room, I wish to stay on my own."

"But Lady Virgillia, dancing alone is such a shame. Wouldn't you mind for a partner?" He asked and bowed deeply, offering his hands.

She gave him a cold look and said quietly, "You keep forgetting your place in this mansion."

"I am fully aware of my place," He said quietly and stayed at the same position, "Thought you keep forgetting you are no longer milady. You are not in a position to give me orders."

She gasped and called in rage, "How dare you...?! I'm your mistress guest and teacher, and your previous mistress! You filthy demon, how dare you even-"

"Lady Virgillia, I think you might need to calm down a bit," Said Ronove quietly, his hand holding her arm, which held her wand as if she was going to curse him. She froze at the spot, staring into his light-blue eyes. "There is no need to storm, my lady..."

She lowered her head, dropping her hand and feeling the shame filling her heart. With trembling steps, she fell onto him, her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. He held her palm, looking down to her calmly.

"Everything is gone. Even you don't want me any longer. My title, my power, my desire... It's all gone..." She whispered, her eyes looking at his chest and her right hand touching the edge of his jacket gently, "I can no longer turn the time back. It's all... gone. And you mocking me... it's just the lower bottom."

Ronove's eyes closed slowly and he bowed his head, stroking her cheek gently. "Why me?"

She smiled bitterly and the music from the piano became a bit more sad. "Do you think I could choose?"

"These are... Human feelings, aren't they...?" He asked and smiled a bit and she sighed and replied, "I would never admit such a thing... It's such a shame, to avoid these sort of things for hundreds of years and then fall just because of one man... One demon..."

His hand moved down and held her waist gently, and they started stepping together slowly, to the soft sound of the music. "So how are you feeling now?"

"Nothing. Again, everything's gone. She took everything. She took you," He voice was quiet, and she kept her head down.

"The relations between me and Lady Beatrice are professional only," He said and the music became a bit happier. The minors became majors and the beat got faster, causing them to start dancing a slow waltz around the room. She raised her head a bit, her eyes cold and so far from his smiling, blue eyes.

She was easy to read. Easier than any other witch, human, demon or furniture Ronove has ever met. Maybe it was only her affection toward him, and maybe it was his affection toward her that made it easier. At any case, her eyes said it all, and just staring at them was enough for him. It meant more than any word she said, more than any note her piano played. Her feelings were human, childish, unnecessary and unrealistic. He wanted to give those feelings back, if only his mistress was bit easier to please.

"You know you are not allowed to do anything more than this dance, Ronove," Said Virgillia quietly, and a little smile curled at the edge of the butler's lips.

"I am fully aware of Milady, and I assume she wouldn't mind it, no matter what would be the relations between the two of us. She is quite busy with Mister Battler at the moment, I reckon..."

She gave him a blank gaze and put her hand on his shoulder, holding onto him gently. They made a turn, almost hitting the small table, and Ronove let out a small giggle.

"I wonder where you learnt how to dance so well," Virgillia said quietly, and he smiled gently and replied, "It's a skill a servant must have, in my opinion."

He leaned a bit closer, his forehead touching the edge of her hat, but she gave him a warning glare that made him back away.

"Ronove!" There suddenly was a yelling from outside the room and the door shut open, causing the two dancers to separate quickly. Beatrice stepped inside with an angry flush covering her cheeks, and Battler was hurrying behind her.

"Ronove, didn't I tell you to start preparing the game already...?!" Called the witch, and Ronove bowed deeply and said, "My apologies. I was having an important conversation with Lady Virgillia. I shall go and prepare for it now."

Beatrice gave him a glare and turned to Virgillia, who was smoothing her dress.

"My teacher, I'm sorry. I will call you when the game is sully prepared."

Virgillia closed her eyes and nodded slowly, replying, "Of course, Beato. Now, if you all would excuse me, I would prefer it if you all left my room for now."

Battler raised his head, his eyes confused, and asked, "Heh? Weren't you going to help Beato with her game?"

Beatrice flushed darkened and smacked the back of his head with her pipe, calling, "I've already said I'll call her when the game is ready! What kind of airhead are you?!"

She huffed angrily and stepped outside the room, Battler following her and complaining about not listening to their boring conversation. Ronove shook his head as they started fighting again, and looked to Virgillia, who sighed softly and bowed her head. With a quick movement, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently, the little hairs of his mustache brushing her skin. A moment later he was already at the entrance, bowing a bit and saying, "I will make sure she won't bother you again today."

The night fell, and the head furniture of the Golden Witch Beatrice was stepping around the mansion, making the last preparations for tomorrow. After he managed to put all the seven sisters in bed (Beelzebub demanded another biscuit, but her refused), Ronove was finally able to go to his bedroom. He took off his heavy jacket and got into the room, removing his tie. He put the jacket down and changed his clothes when he noticed a silver shred of light on his dresser. Putting in his monocle, he saw the small, trembling silver butterfly that started flying toward his hand, landing on his white glove. With a small sigh, he shook his head and mumbled, "I thought you were trying to avoid such habits, Lia..."

He turned around and stepped outside the room, folding his hand on the dying butterfly.

Virgillia watched the tall figure as it stepped into her bedroom, bowing it's head softly. She sat in her bed, watching him and he walked and got on one knee next to the bed. "Milady, are you sure you want me to stay the night here?"

"I am not your lady," Her voice was quiet.

Ronove shook his head and let out a tiny smile, whispering, "Of course you are. As you probably know, title means nothing to me."

Her hand moved up and she patted his cheek gently, a tiny smile crossing her lips.

"I know I'm breaking every rule I ever put for myself, but... I can't help but doing so..." She said after few moments and moved his chin up so he would look into her eyes, "You... Please stay here for the night."

Ronove nodded slowly and stood up, letting her hand drop on the bed. He stood there for few moments until she sighed and closed her eyes, mumbling, "Inside the bed, Ronove."

He cackled a bit and bowed for a moment, walking firmly to the other side of the bed. Removing his shoes, he raised the blanket and laid down, looking at Virgillia, who gave him a soft look and curled up to him, resting her head on his chest. A little smile covered his lips and he stroked her silver hair gently, feeling his heart flatter for a moment.

Two rooms at the mansion were overpopulated that night.

The morning rose and Battler sighed deeply, knowing what he'll see when he will open his eyes. She was so beautiful and calm in her sleep, as if she really just was an innocent girl who fell into trouble she didn't have anything to do with. He caressed her shoulder a bit, sighing softly, and felt her breathe against his chest. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at the canopy above them, which was painted with golden-haired angels.

And on the other side of the mansion, Virgillia's hand was tagging at a the soft fabric of Ronove's shirt as he smile amusedly, stroking the hair out of her face. She wasn't fully awake yet, but clang to him and rested her head on his shoulder, her lips touching his neck once in a while.

"Good morning, My Lady," Heard the witch as she blinked and let out a small yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Stop calling me that," She protested quietly and a huge yawn went up her lips.

"What if I refuse?" He asked teasingly as she sat up. His hand stroked her hair gently and looked up at her tired face. She gave him a tiny smile and replied calmly, "I'll tell Beato about that. I'm sure she would be... happy to hear that."

Ronove slid his hand along her hair and then took a lock of hair and kissed it gently, closing his eyes. She gave him a small glare, but he just offered her a calm smile. Raising himself, he sat in front of her and whispered, "My apologies, I... I'm afraid I'm a bit speechless."

"You? Speechless? Well, isn't that unusual," She said ironically and held his face in her hand, looking into his light eyes. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers only for one moment, and then separated from her, sighing softly and moving his hair behind his ear.

He slid out of the bed and dusted his shirt, turning to her and bowing softly. "Would you like a morning tea, Lady Lia?"

She smiled and felt her heart flatter excitedly in her chest and she nodded slowly and replied, "It would be a pleasure."


End file.
